Our Brothers Have Been Taken By Werewolves!
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Stephen have been kidnapped by werewolves and it's up to Cassidy and Jackie to go throughout the world of Shimmer Meadows to save them. Can they save their brothers? Or will they be taken, too? Is there a head honcho of the wolf pack? Rated T for blood and language.
1. The wolves are here!

_**VideoGameNerd123: Hmm... werewolves, kidnapping, two of my OCs going on an adventure... I like it! How about y'all?**_

**_*silence*_**

**_...WELL, OKAY THEN! GOD!_**

**_Whatever. I'm not discouraged. I'll just tell the story either way._**

**_Cassidy Mario, Jackie the Chipmunk, and Stephen the Squirrel belong to me._**

**_Cassidy: (Go on my DeviantART page and check out my first Deviation)_**

**_Jackie: (the Future War SHC Sneeker)_**

**_Stephen: (_****_the Future War SHC Long Ranger)_**

**_Mario Mario and Luigi Mario belong to Nintendo._**

**_Enjoy, I hope! :)_**

* * *

><p>One autumn night in the Shimmer Meadows, <strong>(AN: Okay, so I also made up Shimmer Meadows, too.) **a land somewhere between the Mushroom Kingdom universe and the Windy universe (Conker's land), Mario, Luigi, and Cassidy were now setting up a camp site where they could see the stars shine bright in the sky like diamonds.

As they finished setting up their tent, they sat around a lit fire, wearing their autumn clothes.

"Whew! We're finally done with setting up the tent!" Luigi commented as he stretched his arms, wearing a forest green hoodie jacket and dark blue denim pants that almost resembled to his overalls.

"Which only took us half an hour, but it was worth it," Cassidy added in agreement, also wearing a hoodie in hot pink and denim pants that matched her teal overalls.

"Well, after all that, we can just relax and enjoy ourselves!" Mario added, wearing a red hoodie with coblat blue denim pants. "Besides, it was nice of Princess Peach to let us take a camping trip after all those times of saving her from Bowser."

"We should thank her later," Luigi commented.

Then, as they were conversing, Cassidy looked up in the sky and saw a full moon.

"Ooh! Hey, bros, check it out! There's a full moon!" She informed her brothers as she pointed upwards.

The bros. looked at where their little sister was pointing at and there was, indeed, a full moon in the nightime sky.

"Very nice!" They both commented with smiles.

Then, the sound of a howl was heard echoing throught the night.

This got the siblings' attention as they also heard rustling noises followed by panting.

"W-W-What was that!?" Cassidy squeaked as her heart pounded in fear.

She and Luigi held each other as they began grow frightened by the noises.

Then...

...

A werewolf jumped out of a bush, alerting the three Italian plumbers.

"WHAT THE!?" They all shouted in union.

Then, the wolf pounced on Mario, startling him greatly.

"Hey! Get off me!" Mario shouted as he struggled in the wolf's grasp.

"MARIO!" Luigi and Cassidy shouted in fear and worry for their big bro.

Another werewolf ran up to Luigi, pouncing on him, too.

"LUIGIIIII!" Cassidy shouted with tears in her eyes.

"CASS, HELP ME!" Luigi screamed with great fear.

Cassidy felt as though as if she were going to have a heart attack, seeing her brothers in great distress and danger. She began to get enraged seeing this and began to form icy mist in her hands, threatning the wolves with a heated glare, shouting, "GET OFF MY BROTHERS AND LEAVE US ALONE, YOU WALKING FUR PELTS!"

Yet another werewolf jumped out at Cassidy and clawed her right cheek.

Cassidy yelped in pain as grasped her bleeding cheek.

The werewolves then dragged Mario and Luigi by the hoods of their jackets, yelling for help.

"NOOOOO! GET BACK HERE!" Cassidy shouted, falling to her knees and crying for a brief moment.

Then, Cassidy quickly wiped her tears away and made a mad dash after the wolves, bringing a backpack of emergency supplies in it. She just couldn't believe that this was happening.

* * *

><p>In another camping area, Stephen the Squirrel, who was wearing a grey SHC hoodie jacket and khaki pants was struggling to put up the tent with Jackie the Chipmunk watching, wearing a teal turtleneck sweater with her SHC uniform shorts and boots. She also had her headgear left at home and her long dirty blonde hair down from her regular ponytail.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Mr. Know It All?" Jackie remarked as she folded her arms.

"No way!" Stephen replied with his child-like stubbornness as he tried to drive a stake into the ground to keep the tent up. "In the past times, people never needed instructions to set up a tent, they just set it up with pride!"

"Yeah, 'pride'," Jackie commented, rolling her eyes.

Then, Stephen shoved the pointy end of the stake into the ground as hard as he could, finally finishing the tent after a full hour of struggling with it.

"Done! See, Jackie? It takes pride to set up a tent!" Stephen stated with a proud look.

"...Riiiight. I'm just glad we're going on this camping trip. I felt we haven't went on one in forever," Jackie commented happily.

"Me too! So, what do you wanna do now?" Stephen asked.

"How about roasting some marshmallows?" Jackie suggested as she pulled out a bag of marshmallows from behind her back.

"Ooh, yay! I'll start a fire!" Stephen cheered like the man-child he is.

Jackie couldn't help but giggle at her brother's childness, although she can hear the rustling of a bush nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Jackie whispered.

"Yeah," Stephen repliec. "We better grab our weapons just to be sure."

But just as they were going to do so, a werewolf jumped out of the bush and onto Stephen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They both shouted.

"HEY, YOU ASSHOLE, GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Jackie yelled as she quickly drew out her katana.

Then, another wolf came out and clawed Jackie's abdomen, tearing part of her jacket and making yell and swear from the pain afterwards.

"AAAHH! CHRIST! GODAMMIT!" Jackie yelled as she clutched her bleeding side.

Just as she was continuing to cuss, the werewolves began to drag Stephen away with him shouting for help.

"YOU DICKS AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" Jackie yelled as grabbed a backpack full of emergency items and ran after the werewolves with her katana in her hands.

* * *

><p>As Cassidy ran throughout the lush green grass of Shimmer Meadows, she stopped to take a breather.<p>

"*pant* Stupid... werewolves... kidnapping my brothers..." She muttered.

Then, she began to run again, only to run into Jackie.

From the impact, they both fell back, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented.

"Ooh, man! I'm so sorry about that!" Cassidy apologized as she stood up. "My brothers got kidnapped by these dumb werewolves, and I'm trying go after them!"

"I'm fine. It's okay," Jackie reassured as she stood up as well, dusting herself off. "My brother got kidnapped by some werewolves, too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

_What a coincidence! _Cassidy thought to herself. _But who is she?_

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Cassidy asked.

"Me? The name's Jackie. Jackie the Chipmunk," Jackie introduced. "And you are?"

"Cassidy Mario," Cassidy introduced with a respectful tip of her cap.

_Wait... **Mario**? _Jackie thought. _She's related to the Mario Bros.?_

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be related to the Mario Bros., would you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm their sister," Cassidy replied.

"I could've guessed from the hat," Jackie commented as glanced at Cassidy's cap.

"So, our brothers have been kidnapped by werewolves..." Cassidy began to think this through. _Hmm... maybe since our brothers have been kidnapped, maybe we can work together. _"Does this mean that mean we should work together?"

_Work together? Well, she's the sister of the Mario Brothers, maybe she might be skillful. And of course, my brother's been kidnapped, too. Maybe..._

"I guess so," Jackie replied.

With that, Cassidy put her hand out, offering Jackie to shake her hand.

Jackie stretched her hand out, and the two shook hands, both agreeing to the idea.

After that, they reached into their emergency kits and bandaged each others' wounds.

"Let's go save our brothers!" They both shouted as they dashed off, following the werewolves' footsteps.

_**To be continued... in the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, how was that first chapter? Was it great? Was it awesome? Was it good enough for this story to be on your favorites list?<strong>_

**_See you guys on the next chapter! *blows kisses* *winks*_**


	2. Glitter Grass Fields

As they kept running through Shimmer Meadows, Cassidy and Jackie's first world was the Glitter Grass Fields, their starting point of their adventure.

Even the mesmerizing glitter of the grass wouldn't distract the girls from their main mission; rescuing their brothers.

"You know something, Cassidy?" Jackie asked Cassidy as they stopped running to catch their breath. "I think there could be someone other than those werewolves that wanted our brothers."

"I was thinking the same thing, too," Cassidy replied. "But we don't really know who this guy may be."

"I'm hoping it isn't Kripplespac, the bastard," Jackie commented in annoyance.

"...Who?" Cassidy asked dumbfoundedly.

"He was a weasel in a hoverchair who controlled the Tediz, a bunch of fuckers," Jackie replied with venom seeping in her voice upon having to mention Kripplespac and Tediz.

"Um... okay," Cassidy commented awkwardly. "Whoever he is. I just hope it's not Bowser."

"Who's Bowser?" Jackie asked.

"He's a turtle dragon that me and my bros have been fighting for a very long time," Cassidy replied in a deadpanned tone. "Most of the time, he would just kidnap Peach."

"...Right," Jackie commented. "So, wanna just continue to run?"

"Yeah, let's."

Then, the girls raced on foot, going equally as fast as the other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow was in his cave type lair, watching Cassidy and Jackie on a TV monitor.<p>

"So... those are the heroes in the rescue mission!?" the shadow mused before breaking into maniacal laughter. "Oh, that's too rich!"

As the shadow wiped a tear from his eye, Mario, Luigi, and Stephen, who are stuck in a cage all together, glared at him as their hands gripped the bars of the cage.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stephen yelled.

"My, my, such a dirty mouth you have there, squirrelly," the shadow commented teasingly. "These ladies should really be at home, painting their nails and doing their hair."

"Cassidy would never do that when someone is kidnapped!" Luigi shot back.

"Or Jackie!" Stephen added.

"Just stay out of their business!" Mario yelled.

"I'll be in anyone's business when I want to!" the shadow shot back at them. "In fact, I think they could use some company... from some good friends of mine."

Then, with the snap of his fingers, seven werewolves walked on two legs. That wasn't the only difference, though, the wolves were three times bigger than the normal werewolves, and each one had a different appearance than the other.

"Listen, all of you," the shadow began sternly, yet you could probably hear the evil smirk in his voice. "You know how hard that the sargent I paid has pushed above the limits you had and now it's time to put it to the test. Do you see those two girls on the screen over there? I want you to pay them a little 'visit', with one of you at each of the seven worlds of Shimmer Meadows. Make sure they cannot reach my lair to rescue my... new friends. Do whatever you want to them. Bite them, slash them, or, to make things fun... _eat_ them or make them into one of us. Is that clear?"

The seven bosses nodded in agreement, completely getting the whole idea.

"Good. Now... go get 'em! Show no mercy!"

The seven howled together briefly before running out of the cave and splitting up in seven directions.

"Now, as for the rest of you," the shadow turned to the regular werewolves, the amount being about 150 werewolves. "Each of the 15 of you will split to each world and will either try to kill them or make them into us. The choice is yours. Just make sure they won't make it to my lair. Is that understood?"

The wolves howled, signalling it as a 'yes, sir'.

"Wolfpack... show no mercy to the two weaklings! GO!"

The wolves ran out into seven packs of 15, and each group went to their assigned worlds.

"NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW! GRRAHAHAHAHAHA!" the shadow laughed maniaclly again.

"You bastard!" Stephen yelled as he made an attempt to charge at the shadow, only to get held back by Mario and Luigi, who grabbed each of his two arms.

"Your words don't hurt me, rodent!" the shadow stated boastfully as he sat in his throne and turned his attention to the monitor, grabbing a bag of popcorn out of nowhere while at it. "Now, on with the show!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_Hooooooooooowl!_

The howl was heard, echoing through the Glitter Grass Field.

Then, the girls turned their attention to the 15 werewolves that were now charging at them.

"I've sorta been through something like this numerous times," Cassidy commented with a shrug as she shot her hands in front of her and froze three wolves, running over to them and kicking them into pieces of frozen werwolves.

**(A/N: Just a teeny bit of gore, but not too much. Don't hate me, please!)**

"I can relate to that!" Jackie replied as she drew out her katana and sliced an incoming werewolf in half, making its blood spew out. "Damn Tediz!"

Then, the girls backed up until, well, their backs were against each other. They turned their heads slightly until they were facing each other.

Ding-ding! Cue the lightbulb!

The girls' arms hooked each other to where their elbows were vertically accurate.

Then, Cassidy bent over, lifting Jackie with their backs still against each other. She started turning around endless times while Jackie kicked the werewolves with her steel-bottomed combat boots to stun them long enough for them to finish of the 11 remaining werewolves.

Cassidy kept freezing and kicking six of the werewolves while Jackie sliced and diced the other five with her katana, having to have a bit of blood on her clothes in the process.

"Well, that was exhilarating," Jackie commented casually.

Then, just as the girls were going to leave Glitter Grass Fields, one of the bigger werewolves (Mentioned earlier) landed right in front of them.

The werwolf in question had brown fur, a white dress shirt that appeared to be torn and exposed his furry chest, a burlap sack that had been turned into a sleeveless vest, and brown pants; he also had a gold necklace with a gold ring around his neck.

"Well, hello, ladies," the wolf greeted in a seducive voice.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Jackie growled.

"Oh, where have my manners gone? Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Leonardo," Leonardo smirked handsomely, walking over to Cassidy and putting a hand on one of her breasts.

"AAH!" Cassidy screamed in shock as her cheeks grew red. "PERVERT!"

"Pervert? Oh, goodness no," Leonardo chuckled. "I am being the gentleman that I am."

"No! It's called being perverted, YOU DUMBASS!" Jackie yelled.

"My, such a mouth you have," Leonardo tisked as he lowered his head against Jackie neck and whispered, "You know, you and your friend would make sexy werewolves if you joined us."

"UGH!" Jackie yelled as she punched Leonardo's head and pushed it away. "AS IF, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but I will have to use force on you two ladies," Leonardo commented, getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine by us, right, Cassidy?" Jackie asked.

"As long as we make this sicko pay!" Cassidy replied.

"Well then," Leonardo commented.

* * *

><p><strong>(CASSIDY &amp; JACKIE V.S. LEONARDO)<strong>

Leonardo spun himself around, chuckling seductively, "Let us dance!"

Cassidy jumped about half an inch before gaining height in the next two jumps she made, coming down to the ground in a a crouching position with a hand on the ground, shouting out her war cry, "Let's-a-go!"

Jackie had her katana lifted to where the blade was in front of her face, shouting her war cry, "I'm gonna cut me some wolf meat!"

She then spun herself around while pushing her arms forward and bringing her katana away from her face.

**_Round one! FIGHT!_**

Before Leonardo could try to slash at the girls with his claws, Jackie and Cassidy acted fast and jumped over him.

Jackie quickly slashed at Leonardo's back with her katana and kicked his ankles, knocking him down and onto his wounded back.

Cassidy tried to jump on Leonardo's shoulders, but then she got caught by his hand.

Leonardo spun Cassidy around before throwing her down face-flat on the ground, making her cough up dirt.

Then, Cassidy got back up and jumped onto Leonardo's back just before he was going to make an attack on Jackie, kicking at the back of his head multiple times and knocking him out.

The girls celebrated briefly before Leonardo got back up.

**_Round two! FIGHT!_**

Leonardo raised his right leg to deliver a kick to Jackie, hitting her head and knocking her down.

Cassidy threw an ice ball at Leonardo, striking him coldly, literally.

Leonardo turned around to try to attack Cassidy, only to stabbed in the abdomen by Jackie's katana.

Then, Jackie stabbed him there repeatedly, killing him and making him collapse to the ground.

Then, the girls stood together in their own victory poses.

Jackie's pose: A backflip and coming down on one knee and hand, winking and chuckling.

Cassidy's pose: Spinning herself around before sitting herself down with one leg bent over the other and keeping herself sitting up with her hands, giggling and winking.

**CASSIDY & JACKIE WINS!**

* * *

><p>"Why... *cough* why do this... *cough* to me?" Leonardo asked, short-breathed.<p>

"Because not only that you're a pervert, you think that we would want to join your clan," Cassidy replied with arms folded.

"But... you two... would be perfect... w-werewolves-"

"WE'RE NOT JOINING YOU!" the girls yelled in union.

Then, Jackie raised her katana and stabbed Leonardo once more, making him gasp and wheeze before going silent.

As Leonardo turned into a cloud of dust, the girls exchanged a high-five.

"Awesome job with your katana, Jackie!" Cassidy praised.

"Thank you! So is your... ice-thing!" Jackie complimented back.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was totally awesome!" <em>Cassidy commented. "_If we could do that to that sick creep, who knows what we could do to the rest of these wolves!"_

"_You know, Cass, I think we make a great team!" _ Jackie replied in agreement. "_We'll be getting our brothers back in no time!"_

The shadow was watching the girls' conversation on the TV monitor, getting slightly annoyed at the fact that they have defeated the wolfpack and the wolf boss.

"What!? Those stupid girls!" the shadow yelled as he slammed his fist against the armchair of his throne.

"Why don't you just give it up already? You won't stop them!" Mario yelled.

"I don't have to, I have people who do that for me," the shadow stated. "Who are out right now to kill your precious sisters!"

Then, he laughed maniacally again.

"You mean the same wolves you sent out?" a gaurd asked.

"Yes, you idiot!" the shadow shouted sarcastically as he slapped him in the back of the head. "That's what I mean!"

"Ooooh!" the stupid gaurd stated in realization.

_I have gotta fire him later... _the shadow thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

The girls climbed up in a tree and decided to sleep in it just in case if there were any werewolves to come while they sleep.

"We might as well just get some sleep," Jackie commented. "It's been a long day."

"Agreed," Cassidy replied as she turned onto her side.

"So, how did do that ice-thing, anyways?" Jackie asked.

"Well, it's actually ice powers, and I've been having them since I was five-years-old," Cassidy replied. "When I thought that my element would never come, it suddenly did, and I had to be taught how to control it. Me and brothers had an element of our own; Mario has fire, Luigi has electricity, and I have ice."

"Interesting," Jackie commented. "So, just that you should know, I was in the war."

"War? Of what kind?" Cassidy asked.

"It was the Squirrel High Command Center, although I'm a chipmunk. My brother and I were in it, and we were against the Tediz," Jackie explained. "They're these cybotic bears that you wouldn't wanna mess with. They're as dangerous as hell."

"Dangerous!? Me and my brothers dealt with a fire-breathing turtle dragon hybrid over and over again for years, and we still do," Cassidy countered as she frowned at the thought of her brothers being in danger.

"What's up?" Jackie asked, noticing the frown on Cassidy's face.

"I just miss my brothers, Jackie," Cassidy admitted sadly. "I hope they're okay."

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they'll be fine along with _my _brother," Jackie assured.

Cassidy smiled, "Thanks, Jackie. By the way, what's your brother like?"

"Well, he's supporting, childish, and fun to be with," Jackie replied. "He... had to raise me and himself after our parents died. It's all because Tediz, those motherfuckers..."

"Jackie, it's okay. I went through something like that when I was three," Cassidy assured.

"You lost parents at a young age, too?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, back in Italy, they died in a car crash one night, then someone told us that, and we went to their funeral the next day. We were so depressed, and then after a couple of days, we non-intendedly moved into the Mushroom Kingdom during a plumbing job."

"Um... how?" Jackie asked.

"Don't laugh, but while we were trying to unclog a bathtub, we all got sucked down the drain once we pulled the plug, and then the next thing we knew, we were in this place where there were eyes on everything: clouds, hills, bushes, and even the sun! It even chased us!"

Jackie tried to keep her laughter in by clamping her lips shut.

"Um..." Jackie tried to change the subject. "You're Italian?"

"_Questo risponde alla tua domanda?" _Cassidy asked in Italian (Does this answer your question?).

"...What?"

"I said, 'Does this answer your question?'."

"Oh."

"Anyways, let's get some sleep," Cassidy commented.

"Okay," Jackie replied as laid her back against the bark and put her arms behind her head. "Good night."

"Good night."

Then, the girls closed their eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
